princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (Mobile)
Prince of Persia: Warrior Within mobile version with simplified gameplay and story is developed by Gameloft. Story The Prince changed his destiny with the Sands of Time, and now the Empress of Time is trying to erase Prince from existence with her minions. The Farseer tells Prince of a time portal that he must use to travel back in time to defeat the Empress of Time, and that she would most certainly sent the Temptresses of Time after Prince as well. Their boat is set ablaze, and Prince and the Farseer shipwreck on the Island of Time. Prince encounters the first Temptress of Time and refuses her. Just before going through the time portal, Prince saw someone similar to himself. After encountering the second Temptress of Time and refusing her, she sent Prince pack to his own time. Prince found another time portal and returned to the past, where he confronted the Empress of Time. Empress sent the Sand Wraith to fight Prince, and Prince trapped him under a trap for eternity. Since Empress of Time has put too much of her own power into the Sand Wraith to make him invincible, she lost control of time and was vanquished. Farseer congratulated Prince on his feats to defy his destiny''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Mobile)'' ingame interludes. Characters *'Prince' - Prince trying to change his destiny. *'Farseer' - Farseer helped Prince on his journey on the Island of Time *'Empress of Time' - Controls Time, created the Sand Wraith. *'Temptresses of Time' - Temptresses who try to stop the Prince. *'Sand Wraith' - Prince from another timeline who fell for the Temptresses of Time, and was changed by Empress of Time. Gameplay Combat is now more developed. There are nine special moves in the game called combos, one of which is locked behind the Arena mode. Those combos involve from attacks with swords to time manipulation. Some enemies are invincible and must be killed with finishing moves or be thrown into traps''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Mobile)'' gameplay. Life is now constant, there are no life upgrades like in previous games. Life replenishing potions still exist and can be found laying on the floor or hidden in barrels. Gameplay consists of ten stages separated into 4 chapters. Warrior Within at first glance does not offer the level select like the previous game, but it is hidden in the new game selection after the game completion. After the game is completed once, Arena mode in the main menu is unlocked, Arena is a survival like game, where you have to defeat number of enemies on total of fifteen stages. The lifebar is constant throughout the levels, and on predetermined levels there is health potion for healing. The first stage starts at 1 minute timer, and after each successful stage 40 second is added to the clock. Completing the Arena unlocks the last combo available in the game. Levels *Chapter I: Destiny **Sands of Time **Escape **Temptation *Chapter II: Time **Search for the Past **Suspended Gardens **Sic Transit Gloria *Chapter III: Will **Barriers **Ascension **No Return *Chapter IV: Death **Sand Wraith Gallery Screenshots File:WWm Boat Stage.png File:WWm Castle Stage.png File:WWm Gardens Stage.png File:WWm Sand Wraith.png File:WWm Arena.png File:WWm Farseer.png|farseer File:WWm Temptress.png|Temptress of Time File:WWm Empress.png|Empress of Time File:WWm Combo Blade Dervish.png|Blade Dervish File:WWm Combo Heart Render.png|Heart Render File:WWm Combo Crescent Moon.png|Crescent Moon File:WWm Combo Banish.png|Banish File:WWm Combo Time Stop.png|Time Stop File:WWm Combo Wall Dance.png|Wall Dance File:WWm Combo Payback.png|Payback File:WWm Combo Dancing Scimitar.png|Dancing Scimitar References }} Series Navigation Category:Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Warrior Within